Many types of cables, such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) cables, or VAS (Video and Audio Switcher) cables, are used to electrically and/or optically connect components. For example, USB cables and/or PS2 cables are commonly used to connect peripheral devices to computers. Cables are commonly terminated in connectors that are specifically designed for connection to receptacles, also referred to as jacks or ports. The ports may be constructed in many different ways. For example, a port may be mounted behind a housing panel, mounted within a housing, or be an integral part of a housing. Irrespective of its precise structure and location, these ports are typically intended to receive a connector of a specific type via a male-female type connection. If, after a connector is seated in a port, the connector and/or cable is bumped and/or otherwise subjected to force and/or vibration, the connector may be accidentally disconnected from the corresponding jack. Such inadvertent disconnection of a connector from a port can result in inconvenience, power loss, and/or loss of data.